1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the loading of cargo in a cargo receiving space, and more particularly relates to graphic means for providing graphic instructions to freight loaders and handlers for loading cargo elements in a cargo receiving space in order to maximize the number of cargo elements in the space and the method of doing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Freight handlers and carriers have long recognized the desirability of obtaining maximum utilization of the cargo space in the freight transporting vehicles. With the development of computer technology, it is now possible to obtain a computer printout, in the form of a loading diagram or written instructions for loading both palletized and unpalletized cargo elements in a pattern that will substantially maximize the number of elements that can be fitted into the cargo receiving space of a particular freight vehicle.
While loading diagrams and/or printed instructions are thus available from various sources for loading cargo elements of a given size in an optimum arrangement in a cargo receiving space of a particular vehicle, such loading diagrams and printed instructions must be studied or read by the freight handlers or loaders, or explained to them by supervisory personnel. Consequently, a considerable amount of time can be expended by the individuals involved in carrying out the cargo loading instructions contained in loading diagrams or written instructions, which is undesirable and uneconomical.
In addition, because of the large number of freight transporting vehicles presently in use, it is practically impossible to provide a loading diagram or written instructions for loading cargo elements or boxes of a particular size in an optimum manner in the cargo space of a particular vehicle for each loading operation. Moreover, while it is assumed that freight handlers attempt to load cargo vehicles to capacity, without guidance, the total load achieved is frequently less than the total capacity of the vehicle.